dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slade Wilson (Earth-77)
Slade Wilson also known as Deathstroke is the world's greatest assassin/mercenary, Originally a soldier in the U.S. Army, he was part of an experimental super-soldier project where he gained enhanced strength, agility and intelligence. Traditionally his actions have been limited by a strong personal code of honor. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Unique Physiology:' Due to receiving a serum during a military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke a superhumanly enhanced human. **'Enhanced Intellect:' He possesses a superior intellect to what humans could ever have. His mind works at incredible speeds and is his greatest asset. Able to think and perceive 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than average human for information processing and sorting. He is capable of perfectly memorizing anything, he can perfectly remember and instantly recall everything he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. He only needs to read, hear, see, or observe something once and he will never forget it, and he has unlimited storage capacity. Deathstroke's mind is virtually a supercomputer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. He can work out a battle ahead of time for every possibility and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by instantly recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience. He is ingenious in; devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, observing and exploiting, and can instantly make any calculations especially regarding distance, speed, and time; his sense of timing is perfect. He immediately solves any problem he happens to face and instantly formulates how to overcome any obstacle. He can understand the mechanics behind any issue he faces and knows what must be done to solve any problem. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Deathstroke possesses enhanced reflexes, flawless dexterity and coordination. His reaction speed allows him to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. He's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger. **'Enhanced Speed:' He's able to easily run at speeds of 60mph and attack faster than the eye can follow. **'Enhanced Stamina:' Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity for several days, and possesses limitless pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity. **'Enhanced Strength:' His entire muscular system was hardened and fortified making Deathstroke many times stronger and durable than humans. He places this capability into his strikes, augmenting the concussive force of his attacks. His strength is sufficient enough to press about a 1 ton with ease. He is strong enough to easily cut through a car with his sword, catch a bullet with his teeth, and even trade hits with Donna Troy. **'Enhanced Agility:' Deathstroke's is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. **'Enhanced Senses:' All of Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. He can perceive things better than a normal human, he possess perfect pitch, and night vision. His senses allow him to identify small changes in the air. He has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced senses includes, but are not limited to: ***'Enhanced Hearing' ***'Enhanced Sense of Smell' ***'Enhanced Vision' **'Enhanced Durability:' Deathstroke's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' He can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. He was once impaled through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down. ***'Enhanced Immunity:' Deathstroke's body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants making him immune to all poisons, toxins, venom's, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiations, mind control, body possession, telepathy, etc. ***'Decelerated Aging:' Deathstroke does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. This is demonstrated when Deathstroke is killed during a manhunt, but later awakens from death, fully healed. *'Adaptation:' He can automatically adapt to any environment, situation, enemy, etc, and survive anything. *'Limited Precognitive Visions:' He possesses a precognitive sense that lets him see into the immediate future. This allows him to react to any oncoming attacks against him and to counter them accordingly. Abilities *'Tactical Analysis:' Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced):' Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. **'Boxing' **'Jujitsu' **'Karate' **'Ninjitsu' **'Stick Fighting' **'Eskrima' *'Acrobatics:' Deathstroke is very agile and is capable of performing skillful acrobatics in combat. *'Hunting:' Deathstroke hunts in his spare time. He has an entire trophy room full of the heads of the animals he's killed. *'Intimidation:' As a deadly assassin, Slade is able to instill great fear into others. His ability to do this was so great, he was considered a worthy member of the Sinestro Corps. *'Leadership:' Deathstroke has been shown to be a capable leader, as shown during his time in the Suicide Squad. *'Military Protocol:' A soldier in the US Army. Deathstroke has fought for the special ops section of the military in places like Bosnia, North Korea, Southeast Asia and Russia. *'Stealth:' Deathstroke is a master of stealth and is able to silently assassinate people without making a sound. *'Swordsmanship:' Deathstroke is a highly skilled swordsman. One of his favorite personal weapons is a large broadsword. *'Tactical Analysis:' A section of Deathstroke's brain not associated with fighting was dedicated to the analysis and understanding of a situation. Not many can catch Deathstroke unaware. He has been described as a tactical genius. *'Throwing:' Deathstroke is highly skilled in knife throwing, as he has displayed on multiple occasions. Slade's aim is so great, he was able to slice a fly in half by throwing a paper clip. *'Weaponry:' Deathstroke is highly skilled in the use of many different types of weapons. *'Escapology:' Deathstroke was able to easily escape high tech meta-human hand cuffs with only a paperclip. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Deathstroke's Armor:' Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with Kevlar and later promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. However, along with promethium and several other types of metals, his armor also has Nth metal which further enhances his physical abilities and is stronger than titanium. *'Super Bomb:' Among other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape. Category:Living Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-77 Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Divorced Characters Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Characters Category:Unique Physiology Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Enhanced Sense of Smell Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Precognition Category:Acrobatics Category:Demolitions Category:Escapology Category:Firearms Category:Gadgetry Category:Martial Arts Category:Boxing Category:Karate Category:Ninjitsu Category:Swordsmanship Category:Stick Fighting Category:Eskrima Category:Hunting Category:Intimidation Category:Leadership Category:Military Protocol Category:Stealth Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Throwing Category:Weaponry Category:Suicide Squad members Category:Meta-Humans Category:One Eye Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters